D E V I A T I O N: inverse
by Akai no Tsubasa
Summary: "Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka tak seorang pun bisa mendapatkanmu… Naruto." S.N/ BL/ niatnya gore/ DL DR


Yoyoii, fic baru agi. Terinspirasi dari film kanibal yang pernah zura tonton. Cuma lupa judulnya. Xp. Special for my lovely koi-chama, **Desy FujoYaoi** n you all.

.

_Ima, hope u enjoy it_! xD…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:**

**M**… no lemon, just for sadistic scenes, maybe. *grin

**Pair:**

NaruSaku, SasuNaru, oneside SasuSaku

**Warning:**

OOC maybe, typo(s), sho-ai, bloody scenes ─maybe xp─ dll.

Ah yeah, don't like don't read!

.

_Aku, seorang pemuda yang kini menginjak usia delapan belas tahun… mencintai sebentuk hati._

_._

_Dia… pribadi yang percaya diri dan sarat dengan pijar energi, membuat siapapun akan berpaling untuk mengagumi._

_Aku, tak terkecuali. Kharisma yang dimilikinya membuatku terpuruk dalam labirin obsesi._

_._

_Tapi…_

_Satu yang perlu kalian garis bawahi dan kuharap kalian tidak mengerutkan dahi atas apa yang akan kuungkapkan nanti._

_Dia…orang yang kucintai adalah…_

…

…

_Seorang lelaki…_

.

.

_Hn, perlu kalian ketahui. Jika aku tak bisa memilikinya maka tak seorang pun boleh mendapatkannya_. _Itulah konvensi yang kupatrikan dalam lubuk sanubari._

* * *

><p><strong>D E V I A T I O N: inverse<strong>

_Part 1: Posesif_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dua lensa yang kontradiktif itu saling melayah pandang, menghantarkan siratan sarat makna akan definisi sebuah tatapan. Tak sejengkal bait-bait verbal terpaut di permukaan. Bergeming. Diam. Menikmati derak kesenyapan.

Desau angin menghilir hawa dingin, menghambur layaknya kumpulan amunisi es yang ditembakkan dari magazin hampa di sekeliling mereka. Merayap dan menginvansi setiap lekuk syaraf otak hingga menembus sumsum tulang belakang.

Obsidian malam itu masih bertahan. Emisi tanya yang tergurat dari kedua matanya terlihat kasatmata. Walaupun kedua katup yang menempel itu belum menggetarkan satu dawai kata pun. Seakan mengukuhkan diri atas pernyataan frontal yang baru saja terlayang dari figur yang berdiri tenang di hadapannya.

"Tunggu!" Pada akhirnya ia meluruh juga ketika didapatinya sang obyek perspektif hendak beranjak dari posisinya.

Pemuda berhelai keemasan, sang obyek, itu stagnan. Henti gerakan akan langkah yang hendak diambilnya ketika gendang telinganya bergetar. "Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Untuk apa aku menunggu lagi, hm?" ujar pemuda itu tanpa mempertemukan pandang.

Emosi bergelegak seperti magma yang hendak terlontar dari perut bumi, menanggapi ujaran anteng yang baru saja diterimanya. Kedua tangan porselen itu tampak mengepal erat. "Pintar sekali kau bicara, Namikaze Naruto." Nada getir tereksplorasi begitu saja tanpa ia sadari. "Kau bilang: PUTUS? Jadi, hubungan yang terjalin selama ini kauanggap apa, hah?"

Masih statis, Naruto, pemuda yang mendapat pekikan tersebut membalas uraian frasa yang terselip sirat kecewa di dalamnya, meski terngiang kasar di telinga, "Tak ada." Bibir itu mengalun kontra akan raungan yang berdesakkan di palung hati terdalam. "Kau hanya pelampiasan, kalau kau mau tahu kebenarannya," desisnya. Tiada analogi yang pantas untuk mendeskripsikan gulatan sanubari yang meradang. Ia seperti menelan pahitnya buah _maja_.

Nyeri mewabah ketika sebuah pukulan mendarat telak di pipi _tan_ berhias tiga garis itu. Tubuh tegap tersebut tumbang menghempas permukaan. Lantas ia merasakan tindihan di atas tubuhnya dan tarikan amarah di lehernya setelahnya.

"Cih, _Kuso_!" sanggah Sasuke berupa umpatan. "Katakan, kau bohong, Naruto. Katakan, semua ini tidak benar. Katakan, kau memang mencintaiku. Katakan, kau tidak ingin berpisah denganku. Katakan!" raungnya. Cengkeraman itu mengerat, seakan tak hirau jika aksinya tersebut bisa memporakporandakan aliran pernapasan sang sasaran. Ia hanya butuh kepastian akan sebuah realitas yang tergubah dari seseorang yang selama ini menyesaki ruang di hatinya.

Safir samudra bergerak nanar tatkala kedua mata mereka kembali berhadapan. Pemuda yang telah menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun itu terlihat tertegun mendapati sang obsidian kelam memancarkan kelukaan yang mendalam. Namun, ia sudah bisa memprediksi hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Ia sudah menata hati dan pikirannya untuk menghadapi situasi seperti sekarang ini. Dan ia sudah menetapkannya dengan pasti bahwa ia tak mungkin goyah lagi.

"Cuih…" Naruto meludahkan darahnya─imbas tonjokkan─ke samping. Lengan kecokelatan itu bergerak untuk menyingkirkan tangan putih Sasuke yang menjerat lehernya dengan paksa. Dengan hati-hati, matanya kembali ia bawa untuk bertatapan dengan Sasuke yang masih memperlihatkan rona amarahnya. "Kau pikir aku main-main dengan ini semua, hah?"

Pemuda bersurai eboni itu tampak terlonjak walau samar.

"Aku muak padamu," Naruto kembali memekik seraya menggelar topeng falsitas di parasnya, mencoba memanipulasi suara getir yang akan berkolaborasi di udara. "Kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Kau hanya membutuhkan tubuhku untuk pelampiasan birahimu. Selalu memaksakan kehendak. Sikap posesifmu membuatku jengah. Kau… kau manusia paling egois yang pernah aku temui, Sasuke! APA KAU TAK MENYADARINYA, HAH?"

Sasuke terbungkam. Jantungnya terasa ditusuk bilah tajam. Pernyataan itu menyentak serabut akal sehatnya tepat di central.

"Sudah cukup penjelasanku! Sekarang menyingkir dariku!" Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang masih bergeming, membuat raga itu setengah berbaring. Pemuda Namikaze itu lekas menegakkan tubuhnya yang baru saja terbebat ruang geraknya. "Malam ini pesta pernikahanku. Aku hanya mau menyerahkan undangan ini. Kuharap kau bisa hadir di sana."

Naruto melemparkan sebuah kartu undangan di depan Sasuke dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan sang Uchiha yang masih tertunduk dan bertahan di posisinya. Tanpa menoleh lagi, ia pun mengayun langkah lebar untuk segera sampai ke mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

'_Yurushite kudasai ne_, Sasuke. Tak ada kata 'selamanya' untuk korelasi anomali yang kita jalani. Aku harap kau mau mengerti dan temukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri.'

Dan Ferrari _Black_ itu pun meluncur pergi meninggalkan keheningan yang merangsek intuisi.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menengadahkan kepala, merefleksi mobil beraksen hitam metalik yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan mata. Manik arangnya kemudian terpancang pada sebentuk kartu yang tergeletak dan merilis gerak kecil ketika tertawan oleh tarian sang bayu tepat di hadapannya. Kelambu mata itu tergerai sendu. Bias duka tak luput merajai ekspresi _stoic_ yang selalu diutasnya. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian batu hitam itu bermetamorfosa perlahan menjadi kilatan tajam. Sudut bibir yang menyurut terentas menjadi seringaian kejam.

"Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka tak seorang pun bisa mendapatkanmu… Naruto."

.

.

.

Gadis itu menatap lamat-lamat duplikasi dirinya yang tertangkap wadah cermin. Diputar-putar tubuhnya yang kini terlapis _dress_ pengantin berwarna putih sebatas dada. Kulitnya yang putih tampak harmoni dengan gaun yang kini membaluti dan membentuk ramping tubuhnya. Parasnya yang terpoles _make-up_ sederhana merekah cerah. Helai _pink_-nya yang telah tertata sedemikian rupa tertutupi kubah _veil_ dan kilauan tiara sebagai pemanis penampilannya. Senyum yang bertengger di bibirnya menambah aura cantik nan anggun yang dianugerahkan kepadanya.

Malam ini pesta pernikahannya. Peristiwa sakral yang ia harapkan hanya sekali terjadi dalam perjalanan hidupnya. Dan ia ingin terlihat cantik dan tak mengecewakan di hadapan semua orang, terutama pada seseorang yang beberapa jam lagi akan menjadi calon suaminya.

"_Perfect_," kagum sang gadis seraya memperhatikan keseluruhan. Bibir bergincu merah itu melebarkan lengkungannya. "Aku tahu kau pasti tak 'kan bisa menolakku… Naruto."

Ketukan di pintu membuatnya mengakhiri _theater_ euforia yang baru saja diciptakannya. "Sakura… sudah siap belum? Ayolah, lekas. Jangan membuat calon suamimu menunggu lama." Suara _sopran_ wanita yang terhalang bentangan pintu menyapa.

"Ah, _Kaa-san_… sebentar lagi," balas Sakura.

"Baiklah. _Kaa-san_ tunggu di bawah."

"Iya, _Kaa-san_," balasnya kemudian melirik kembali siluet dirinya di cermin dan membenahi sedikit penampilannya.

"Saatnya berangkat, _Hime-sama_," selorohnya pada diri sendiri dan bergegas hendak melangkah pergi. Namun, layar LCD yang menyala-nyala dan disertai getaran dari hape yang tergeletak di meja rias, membuatnya memaku pandang.

Lengan dengan jari-jari lentik yang terbungkus _cover_ sutra putih itu terlambai untuk meraih benda bergetar tersebut. Emeraldnya terfokus pada paparan LCD.

"Sasuke?" heran Sakura. "Ada apa dia menghubungiku?"

Tak mau tenggelam dalam spekulasi yang ia lancarkan sendiri, ditekannya tombol _answer_ pada _keypad_.

"_Moshi moshi_… Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn," suara di seberang sana menjawab singkat.

"Ada keperluan apa kau menghubungiku, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sakura menunggu. Beberapa detik belum mendapat respon.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Sakura."

Wanita bernama senada bunga musim semi itu mengerutkan dahi dan lantas membalas. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sangsi.

"Aku… mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sakura tersentak. Ada angin apa sebenarnya ini? Sasuke, pemuda yang sebenarnya dicintainya, tiba-tiba meneleponnya dan mengutarakan cinta padanya.

Ia berharap ini bukan sekedar mimpi atau kerusakan pada _membrane timpani_nya akan getar yang dianggap abnormal yang baru saja tersampaikan. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa tidak dari dulu uluran cintanya tersambut? Kenapa baru sekarang, ketika kebahagiaan lain ingin merengkuhnya dalam dekapan? Kenapa baru sekarang, ketika prosesi penyatuan hati telah berada di ambang?

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu masih terdiam ketika sang lawan bicara melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Maafkan aku karena tak pernah mengatakannya padamu. Aku tahu kau pasti marah padaku. Tapi, itulah kejujuran hati terdalamku. Aku… mencintaimu."

"Tapi… aku akan menikah… dengan Naruto, pemuda yang sangat mencintaiku."

"Apakah kau mencintainya?"

Sakura kembali tertegun. Panah pernyataan itu menohok tepat di ulu hatinya. Memang benar, ia tak pernah sedikit pun menyimpan rasa cinta pada sang pemuda Uzumaki. Ia menerimanya karena ia melihat kegigihan pada pemuda tersebut untuk membuktikan bagaimana kesungguhan hatinya. Mencoba mengikis dan menenggelamkan biduk cintanya yang tak pernah bertepi pada pelabuhan kalbu yang amat sangat diharapkannya.

"Tinggalkan Naruto. Karena akulah… yang akan menggantikan posisinya."

"Tapi…"

"Aku berada di samping kamarmu. Lihatlah ke luar."

Sakura memijakkan langkahnya dengan perlahan ke arah jendela yang tertutup tirai gading. Disibakkannya sedikit tirai tersebut dan ia bisa melihat figur pemuda yang saat ini menjalin komunikasi seluler dengannya berdiri di samping Lambhorgini hitam dan tengah mendongakkan kepalanya ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya.

"Turunlah… aku akan membantumu."

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura mulai meragu.

"Kau mencintaiku, 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk agak skeptik. "Uhh…"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan: Tinggalkan dia dan kita akan menikah," suara Sasuke terdengar tak sabar.

Sakura bimbang sejenak. Namun, emosi dan egonya yang menggelora mematahkan keraguannya.

"Baiklah… aku ikut denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

"Gadis kita lama sekali, Hana." Seorang pria berambut hitam berbalut jas senada dengan kemeja putih berkata. Manik _emerald_nya melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana wanita saja, _anata_," tersenyum, wanita yang menjabat sebagai pendamping Haruno tersebut menyahut.

"Iya. Tapi… mau sampai kapan? Sudah satu jam berlalu. Keluarga Namikaze pasti cemas karena kita belum juga sampai."

"Ya, sudah, aku ke atas."

**~o~ **'ж'** ~o~**

"Sakura…" panggil sang ibu ketika jejaknya berakhir di depan kamar anak gadisnya. Kemudian diketuknya beberapa kali hamparan pintu.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Sakura, waktunya berangkat, Nak," ulangnya. Frekuensi ketukan merambah.

Masih sunyi.

Mengerutkan dahi, ia raih _handle_ pintu lekas membukanya. "Sakura…"

Kedua maniknya memutar setiap jengkal ruangan. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Jendela terbuka dengan kerai berkibar menggiring instingnya untuk melangkah masuk.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan jendela yang terbuka. Napasnya tercekat. Sepasang matanya membelalak ngeri, menatapi lilitan kain yang terdapat di kisi besi. Sementara bagian kain yang lain terjuntai sampai ke bawah.

"_Anata_… Sakura… Sakura kabur dari rumah," histerisnya sambil berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju suaminya berada.

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk mengisi gereja besar yang akan menjadi saksi bisu atas peristiwa sakral yang akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi. Sang _groom_ yang kini mengenakan tuksedo putih tampak berdiri ditemani dengan seorang pastur. Gema pantovel yang bermomentum dengan dinginnya lantai menunjukkan perasaan gelisah atas penantian yang tak kunjung tiba. Firasatnya menyeru tak enak. 'Pertanda apa ini sebenarnya?' nalurinya berkata.

Deringan hape menyentak kegalauannya. Lalu segera diambilnya benda yang tengah berdering tersebut dari dalam saku celananya.

"Sasuke?" Mengernyitkan alis, pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut melafal nama yang tercetak di layar. Tak menunggu lama ditekannya tombol untuk menjawab sambungan.

"_Moshi moshi_…"

"Hn… Datanglah ke bangunan tua yang berada di ujung jalan Konoha. Kau akan dapatkan kejutan menarik… di sana. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu… Namikaze Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Sasuke?"

"Tak perlu banyak bertanya. Temukan jawabanmu sendiri."

"He-hei…" bunyi tuut tuut pendek mengindikasikan terputusnya hubungan.

"Naruto," Pemuda yang merasa namanya ditegur, menoleh, "keluarga Haruno baru saja menghubungi _Tou-san_. Sakura…" Kepala keluarga Namikaze itu memberi jeda. "…menghilang."

"Apa!"

.

.

.

Mata bermanik hitam itu menolehkan fokus pada gadis berambut _pink_ yang tengah tergolek di atas bentangan papan setelah mematikan koneksi hapenya. Kedua tangan dan kedua kaki sang gadis bergaun pengantin terborgol besi dan terhubung dengan rantai di empat sisi. Pancaran _emerald_nya terhalang tirai mata yang mengatup. Sementara di mulutnya kini tersemat lakban putih.

"Pesta pernikahan berhias mawar akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menyaksikannya. Bukan begitu… sayang?"

Tawa hambar menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar kabar mengejutkan itu, Naruto segera memacu Ferrari hitamnya dan melesat dengan akselerasi tinggi. Firasatnya berkata, menghilangnya calon pengantinnya ada implikasinya dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Intuisinya menyalak kejam, melipatgandakan invansi kegelisahan yang mendera nalarnya.

"Kalau kau berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura, kau akan merasakan akibatnya, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto meraih pistol yang tersembunyi di dasbor mobilnya kemudian menyematkannya di saku celana.

Ferrari Black metalik itu pun telah menambah frekuensi kecepatan membelah pekatnya aspal jalanan.

.

.

.

Naruto menghentikan mesin mobilnya di tempat yang telah dikatakan Sasuke. Safir samudranya memancang pada sebuah rumah, mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut kastil. Kastil tua berdinding katedral dengan relief tak rata. Sulur-sulur tumbuhan terlihat menggenangi beberapa bagian sisi. Beludru hijau tampak memberi motif alami, menunjukkan tiadanya perawatan atas bangunan yang sudah tidak dihuni lagi. Pijar sang rembulan tak sampai ke tempat itu karena terhalang pohon-pohon lebat yang menjulang.

Naruto menapakkan kakinya pada rerumputan basah. Menepis aura suram yang mulai menjalari pembuluh nadi sejak jejak pertamanya menjajah areal ini.

Mata biru jernih itu merefleksi hamparan pintu yang lebih mirip gerbang setinggi sepuluh kaki. Tanpa sangsi didorongnya perlahan. Derit yang diciptakan menambah aroma kepekatan yang kian menghujam.

Penerangan remang di ruangan luas tersebut menyambutnya sebelum matanya menangkap perspektif siluet putih yang terbaring diam di atas sebuah meja panjang di ujung ruangan. Seberkas cahaya Dewi Malam yang terlepas dari atap yang terbuka bak lampu sorot yang diarahkan khusus untuk sosok itu.

Naruto yang hafal persis siapa sosok yang tengah tergeletak itu segera melarikan langkahnya.

"Sakura…" pekiknya tertahan mendapati keadaan gadis yang akan dinikahinya. Matanya menelusur keempat sisi raga yang masih terdiam itu. Lalu pada sebuah tuas yang terdapat tepat di depannya. Instingnya berbicara bahwa sekali saja ia menyenggol tuas itu, nyawa Sakura menjadi taruhannya.

Lantas digerakkan tangannya untuk mencoba melepas jerat-jerat besi setebal tiga senti yang membebat ruang gerak calon istrinya. Namun, sia-sia. Tak berguna. Ia menggeram kesal mendapati usahanya tak membuahkan hasil. Borgol berantai itu terkunci. Tak mungkin hanya dengan tangan kosong bisa melepasnya dengan mudah.

Suara tepukan tangan beberapa kali dengan interval teratur mengintervensi usaha yang tengah dijalankannya. Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam selaras malam muncul dari keremangan.

"Dramatis sekali, Naruto." Sosok itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Akhirnya… sang pangeran datang juga untuk menyelamatkan sang tuan putri. Aku menjadi terharu."

"Berengsek! Lepaskan Sakura!" Naruto mengumpat kasar.

Sasuke berhenti setelah mengambil jarak dua meter dari posisi Naruto.

"Aku mau saja melepaskannya, Naruto. Asal…" Sasuke merentas seringai. "…kau kembali padaku."

"Cih! Jangan harap! Aku tidak mau kembali pada orang **sakit** sepertimu." Naruto menekankan intonasinya.

"Aku?" tunjuk Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. "Sakit?" Lalu mendengus dan tertawa dengan nada sardonik.

Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. Tawa itu seperti merepresentasikan kesejatian diri dari seseorang yang selama ini menjalin kasih asmara dengannya. Konklusi menghampiri bahwa pemuda ini mengidap skizofrenia.

"Aku tidak sakit, Naruto." Sasuke membalas santai. "Aku hanya gila. Gila karena cinta." Tawa kembali membahana.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Sasuke!" bentakkan Naruto mengibas tawa yang masih menggema. "Orang sepertimu lebih pantas mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa. Kasihan sekali. Aku tak heran jika semua keluargamu pergi meninggalkanmu."

.

DEG

.

Sasuke menegang. Rahangnya kaku. Matanya membulat. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Kedua tangan pucatnya meraih kedua sisi kepalanya.

_Meninggalkanmu…_

_Keluargamu meninggalkanmu…_

_Meninggalkanmu…_

_Meninggalkanmu…_

_Meninggalkanmu…_

Suara Naruto menggema berulang-ulang bagai kaset rusak di tempurung kepalanya. Ia meringis nyeri. Bobot tubuhnya berkumpul di ujung kaki. Kedua cengkeraman tangannya mengerat. Terlihat beberapa helai rambut yang terlepas dari akarnya. Lututnya yang melemas berdebum menghantam lantai berdebu.

"Hentikan," lirihnya. Kepala bertahta hitamnya menggeleng gusar, mencoba menghalau kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya yang mulai berputar bagai film dokumenter. "Hentikan!" lirihan itu meninggi. "Kubilang: HENTIKAN!"

Naruto memandang tak mengerti akan transisi ekspresi yang mendadak terjadi. Intuisinya kembali menyeru keji. Untaian sarkasme yang baru saja dilancarkannya kini memperlihatkan efeknya. Benar prediksinya, ketika didapatinya sang sosok raven mendongak tepat ke arahnya dan menatapnya nyalang. Safir samudranya terpatri pada pisau lipat yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di genggaman Sasuke. Bias rembulan membentur permukaan benda tajam itu, membuatnya tampak berkilat selaras dengan keping hitam yang kini menyuluh amarah.

Naruto mundur teratur tatkala Sasuke menegakkan dirinya seraya menghadapkan ujung runcing pisau ke arah bawah, tanda siap untuk menikam.

"Tak ada yang boleh meninggalkanku," Sasuke mendesis dan mendekatkan langkah menghampiri Naruto yang berjalan mundur. "Tidak _Kaa-san_. Tidak _Tou-san_. Tidak _Aniki_. Tidak juga **kau**, Naruto. Tidak ada yang boleh pergi dariku. Tidak… ada… yang boleh."

Sasuke menerjang ke arah Naruto. Kedua pemuda tersebut tumbang. Tubuh yang saling tumpang tindih itu bergulingan di lantai beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti dengan posisi Sasuke berada di atas Naruto. Goresan kecil tertoreh di pipi _tan_ Naruto. Kedua pihak tersebut saling mempertahankan dominasi; yang satu bertahan dan yang satu menyerang.

Naruto mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menghempas tubuh Sasuke yang menindihnya.

Sasuke terjengkang akibat dorongan barusan.

Naruto yang telah menegakkan dirinya segera meraih pistol dari saku celananya yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi. Memposisikan target dengan cepat. Lekas menarik pelatuk dan bunyi tembakan meraung di udara.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

Yak! scene gore sebenarx belum zura buat. #taboked. oke, silaken gampar Zura jika tidak segera menyelesaikanx

um yah, untuk fic Hindi yg Zura buat mnrut kalian hrs lnjut or discont? ko jadix malah lucu ketimbang sad. #pundung duluan

saa, zura tunggu jawabanx. jaa na...


End file.
